The Mazoku of the Elemental Nations
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: After the borth of Little Daisuke Naruto he was somehow transported to the Kyou Kara Maou world. How will the Elemental nations handle a Mazoku when he returns?
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE...**_

_**Within the Village Hidden in the Leaves everyone was waiting in great anticipation.**_

_**Their beloved Yondaime Minato Namikaze was currently in the hospital waiting for news on his wife Kushina. She was once the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha but she fell ill not long after they were married. When she found out she was pregnant the doctors told her and Minato that she would get worse if she carried the baby to term but nothing that they said would change the minds of the young couple.**_

_**He had just stood up and was again pacing when the doors to the delivery room swung open and a nurse came out carrying a baby with a tuft of golden hair covered in a blue blanket: "You have a beautiful baby boy Hokage-sama but we are afraid that Lady Kushina did not make it." The eyes of Minato filled with tears before he took the baby into his arms and slowly walked into the birthing room**_

_**He sat down next to the still form of his wife and said as he brushed the hair away from her pale face: "Kushina-chan you should see our little Daisuke. He has my hair and your emerald green..." before he could finish speaking there was a flash of light and his son disappeared: "NO!" Minato flashed out of the room and ordered all shinobi on a village wide search, not knowing what had happened or if he would see his son again. And little did they know that all jutsu scrolls in the Hokage tower had disappeared as well, most likely never being seen again.**_

_**Shin Makoku**_

_**The people of Shin Makoku were all celebrating because their young Maou Yuri Shibuya had just defeated a great evil and instead of returning to Earth with his brother Shouri he decided to stay, his best friend Ken Murata staying with him as well. During the times that he had been traveling from world to world he realized that he really was in love with Wolfram, who had confessed his feelings and was over the moon that Yuri returned said feelings.**_

_**The people were setting up things for the wedding at Blood Pledge Castle and they wanted it to be a surprise so Yuri and Wolfram rode their horses to a large lake where Yuri had spread out a picnic and a large cake he had managed to bake on his own because he knew how much Wolfram loved sweets: "YURI! Come here quickly!" He put the place down and rushed to where Wolfram was standing and pointing at a place where there were broken trees in the water, a blue blanket caught in the branches. He was going to say something when he saw a little hand pop out and cries reached their ears.**_

_**The two widened their eyes in horror and jumped into the water, swimming towards the trees and Wolfram managing to grab the baby and hold him as well as he could. Yuri then used his powers over the waters to calm them enough to be able to swim back to shore. Once they were on the shore Wolfram uncovered the face of the baby and Yuri said: "Whoa! This baby looks exactly like you Wolf!"**_

_**The two went back to their picnic site and Wolfram said as they started a fire so they could dry properly: "I think that this little one is a gift from the Shin'Oh." Yuri squeezed the little hand of the baby gently and said: "Then we shall raise him as our own. What do you think we should name him my love?" Wolfram sat down with him and said as he looked at the face of the sleeping boy: "Castiel Michael; we shall call him Castiel Michael."**_


	2. Chapter 1 His Growing Powers

4½ years later Yuuri and his beloved Wolfram were walking through town with Castiel Michael toddling between them with a curious look in his eyes as he looked at everything. It was his first time leaving Blood Pledge Castle and he was extremely excited even though he did not show it. Ever since he was a baby Castiel was a very quiet little boy and for some reason he never cried. He also did not a talk and no matter what they tried they would not be able to get him to say a word.

They had been walking through the town saying hello to people and looking through the stalls when they felt a tug on their hands. The two looked down and found their son looking at something down the road, a sparkle in his emerald eyes. The two turned to a far booth and saw a vendor with different jewelry from all over the different nations. The three walked over to the stand and Yuuri picked his son up so he could see everything up close. He picked out a white gold medallion with a white diamonds and a set of white gold and ruby jewelry that he could wear once he was older.

After a little longer Castiel started falling asleep while eating the apple they had bought for him so the two found the guards and followed them back to Blood Pledge Castle. They went inside and found all of the servants rushing around finishing the things for the birthday celebration for Gunter, who was coming back from a diplomatic mission from across the sea in a country that had been renamed New Shimaron, the people there holding Shin Makoku in very high regard

They went upstairs and put the little boy in the bed in the nursery that they had across from the main bedroom. Once they had put him down the two turned around to find their friend and the new dark sage Ken Murata standing there with a smile as he watched the small family. Once they left the room two guards sat down on each side of the door and were at attention so they could take care of their beloved crown prince. Inside of the room a few minutes later there was a white flash of light and a masked figure appeared, a fond look in his eyes as he looked at the small boy

He briefly ran a hand through his hair and said in a soft voice no one outside could hear: _**'It is time for your lessons with me little Michael. My name is Osiris but I am also known as the Nibi. It is my sword duty to protect you and teach you for the next four years as Ichibi did before me.' **_the figure disappeared into his mind-scape and the little boy smiled softly as he slept on.

Inside of his mind-scape Castiel was playing with the red-headed little boy who once held his first teacher Isis within him. He knew that the little boy was from another world and the little boy knew his friend was the same but it did not matter and they were still the best of friends: _**'Castiel, Gaara it is time to say good-bye for right now. Nibi is here for the next lessons of Castiel and it is almost time for Gaara to wake up in Suna.' **_The little boys looked up from their game of Shogi and nodded, the two hugging and Castiel watching as his friend started fading from the mind-scape, signifying that he was waking up back home in the other world. Once they were all sitting at a small table Nibi took his mask and hood off to reveal slitted sky blue eyes and dark blue hair, said eyes looking at the little boy fondly: _**'Now let us begin with your lessons to bring your powers back Hyakubi-sama.'**_

_**12 years later...**_

Over the next few years Castiel had grown up to be quite the gentleman but he was also an excellent soldier. When he turned five he had started sword fighting with Conrad as well as different physical exercises with Gwendal. But to their surprise and the surprise yet delight of the teachers brought in for him he loved to study about different things and the history of his people was his favorite area of study, He would often be seen in the libraries listening to the history lessons and lectures of Gunter, the young man listening intently and taking notes, making his teacher beam with pride and something else.

He still did not speak and his face was always neutral but when he was listening to history or training he would have a sparkle in his eye that made everyone happy. When he had turned 16 he still looked like he was six, which was slightly normal for his people. At his coming-of-age ceremony he had decided to live life as a Mazoku,which caused everyone to celebrate. It was currently his day off and he had some books in hand as he walked into town to buy a few snacks.

He was going to read under a tree that was a short distance from the Shin'oh temple and was also preparing for some training within his mind. For the first four years he had trained with Ichibi, the next for with Nibi, the four after that with Sanbi and the four just completed with Yonbi. It was the day that they had informed him that he would be meeting Gobi and he was looking forward to it. He still met with Gaara from time to time in his mind while they slept and the two looked the same age still, even with Castiel being 10 years older: "Castiel!"

The young man looked over the edge of his book and saw the dark sage and his godfather Ken Murata coming towards him with a smile on his face and waving almost frantically to get his attention. Castiel rubbed his eyes for a moment, put the other books into an inner pocket and then jumped into the branches of his tree, making Ken face-fault because he was ignored.

He sat down on the root where the young man had been moments before and said as he looked up: "Why are you being so mean to me Michael? I thought that we were becoming very good friends." Castiel rolled his eyes and moved to another branch where he could feel the cool breeze and be more comfortable as he read. Ken lay back on the grass when he jumped off of the root and said as he brushed the hair out of his face: "I can't believe that it has already been 16 years since you arrived here Michael. And the funny thing is that it has been that long since Shin'oh spoke to us at the temple. I wonder if there is a coincidence or something else."

Ken kept talking and did not notice that Castiel had gone stiff, his hand automatically going to the white diamond pendant that he always wore on his forehead and never let anyone touch it or took it off. He kept his hand on it for a moment and then it started pulsing with a warm energy that calmed him down and let him go back to his book, his body starting to feel hot and a little uncomfortable.

About 3½ hours later Wolfram had come with a few of his soldiers because his son had not shown up on time to greet the guests they were having from New Shimaron. They rode over the hill and stopped short, many of the men blushing at the sight that was before them. Lying under the tree not too far from the temple was Castiel curled up in a ball with his coat around him, his books next to him with Ken asleep next to him with an arm wrapped protectively around the waist of his godson.

They stood and watched the scene for a moment and then Wolfram went forward and carefully woke Ken up: " Murata-san it is time to wake up. We need Castiel Michael at Blood Pledge Castle." Ken yawned, stretched a little and turned to the little boy, shaking him slightly: "Michael it is time to wake up little one." When the little boy did not move Wolfram reached out to brush the hair from his face, his eyes slowly starting to show fear: "He is burning up! We need to get him to Gisela right now!"

Wolfram lifted his son, tightened his coat around the small body, carefully climbed onto his horse and took off for the castle at a dash, Ken and the soldiers jumping back onto their horses and taking off after him: _'How in the world am I so stupid? How could I have not noticed how sick he was? His face was flushed but I thought that was from his walk beforehand. And he normally does not sleep during the day so that should have been a warning sign.' _

Back at the castle Yuuri and the others were having tea with the king of New Shimaron their friend Saralegi and his bodyguard/uncle Berias: "I'm sorry that my son is not here to..." "YUURI! OUR BABY WON'T WAKE UP!" The face of Yuuri froze in horror and he jumped from the area they were having tea and ran into the entrance hall where Wolfram and Ken dashed in with his son limp in their arms, his little face drenched in sweat and his body shivering as if he were cold.

Some of the guards ran to find Gisela while some of the others escorted their guest to their rooms to wait for news on the young prince. Once Yuuri and Wolfram had gotten their son into his sleeping clothes and in bed they watched as he curled up into a ball under his blankets, the tears coming to their eyes when they saw him moving around and moaning slightly in pain.

_**Mind-scape**_

Within his mind Shin'oh was holding Castiel tightly, a tear of sorrow running down his face as the young man squirming around in pain: _"I am sorry very sorry for this pain little one but please bear with it a little longer. Our powers are merging and with you, my reincarnation being born in the Elemental Nations we could not merge at birth as we should have. But now that we are going to be one once again we will be able to live forever." _

Castiel cracked opened his eyes, looked at the form of his previous self and smiled for the first time in his entire life: "S...s...stay h...h...here a...as a g...gua...guardian?" The eyes of the older man widened but then he smiled happily through his tears and nodded, the two being engulfed in a warm white light.

**RATE AND REVIEW OR GWENDAL WILL EAT YOUR BABY!**


	3. Chapter 2 Training and Love?

In the bedroom outside of the mind-scape Gisela had just come in and was looking over the prince while those in the room watched with worry on their faces. She was reaching out to remove the pendant he always wore on his forehead when some kind of force prevented her from doing so: "What is happening here? What power is this?" Yuuri and Wolfram went forward to try and do the same thing but there was suddenly a flash of light so bright and a wind so fierce that they were all thrown out of the room forcefully, many landing just outside the doors that slammed shut behind them. After a moment a white barrier appeared and the soldiers outside in the yards said that it surrounded the entire room: "My son! Yuuri we have to go in there and save my baby!"

Wolfram tried to dash forward with his sword drawn through the barrier when there was another flash of light and two figures in armor from head to toe appeared with a sword in one hand and a staff in the other: _'Castiel-sama is in the middle of merging his powers and no one can be in there unless they want to be gravely injured.' _Yuuri moved forward and said as he stood next to Wolfram: "Who are you and what have you done with our son?" The two stared into the black slitted eyes of the Maou but they did not move from their posts: _'He is coming into his powers as a Mazoku and we are only two of the crown prince's loyal guardians.' _the group calmed down a little bit but then tears came to their eyes when Castiel actually started to scream in complete agony: "IT HURTS! Father! Papa IT HURTS!"

Wolfram and Yuuri started to cry and tried to push the guardians out of the way but the two stood firm and would not move no matter what they said and would not talk anymore. After what seemed like hours or days to them the screaming died away and the lights disappeared, the two guardians bowing to the closed door before disappearing the way they came. Once they were gone the group dashed through the doors and to the bed where Castiel was fast asleep, his hair long and golden with one black streak surrounding him like a golden curtain. And they also noticed that they white gold pendant on his head turned into a large ruby with five black diamonds on each side that glowed with a comforting glow.

He slowly opened his eyes and the first people he saw were Yuuri and Wolfram, both on each side holding his hand with tears of relief flowing down their faces when they saw his open eyes: "Castiel you are finally awake! We have all been so worried about you!" He slowly sat up and gave each of them each a tight hug, his face still neutral but with happiness shining in his eyes. After a few minutes Ken came forward and sank to his knees next to the bed with his head down, the tears pouring down his face: "Please forgive me Michael! If I had known that you were ill I would have taken you to the temple to rest or brought you back to the castle."

Castiel crawled across the large bed, took the hand of his godfather in both of his small ones: "I...it is o...o...okay Kyofu. I...it is n...n...not y...your f...f...f...fault." Ken jerked his head up and the little boy gave him a hug, his godfather holding him tightly and everyone happy that Castiel was better and talking, if only a little bit.

_**24 Years Later...**_

"Hold the line! The captain should be here soon!" the soldiers cheered and did what they could to keep the other soldiers from storming their territory. It was the 40th birthday of the Crown Prince and he wanted to hold mock battles so they eagerly agreed and were currently waiting for him to make an entrance: "Here he comes!" The soldiers that were playing the enemies widened their eyes in awe when there was a white flash and Captain Castiel Michael Shibuya von Bieldfeld appeared. He pulled his two swords from the sheaths on his belt and held them high, his soldiers cheering before they all charged forward to victory.

Within the viewing tents a safe distance away Yuuri, Wolfram, Ken, Conrad, Gwendal and Lady Cheri were waiting and watching, many with great anticipation. The husbands of Castiel Berias, Saralegi and Gunter were in another tent watching with love in their eyes as the soldiers fought. 2O years ago the three of them fell in love with the prince but they would not confess because of their age difference. But one day they had fallen asleep as normal but when they awoke they were the same age as he was, which they thanked the Shin'oh for. Once they had all confessed they started to court him and once month before his 22nd birthday they were married in a most gorgeous ceremony. Saralegi and Berias left New Shimaron to a new king they trusted and moved to Shin Makoku to be with their beloved. And since that incident when he was 16 he had not spoken again but they did not love him any less because of it.

A few hours later Castiel held up the flag and all of his soldiers started cheering as e walked towards the tents, the flag held tightly in his hand and a sparkle of satisfaction in his eyes. The 3 jumped out of their seats and walked quickly towards him with small smiles and proud looks on their faces. Once he had reached the main tent he put the flag on the pole and kissed each of his beloveds soundly, making Lady Cheri squeal with glee and the others turn a deep shade of red, Ken blushing harder than the others.

5 years ago he found out by accident that his godson was the reincarnated form of his best friend Shin'oh yet the two became even better friends than before because of it. Ken would also not tell anyone but him that he was in love with someone in the palace but he would not tell that person for fear of a bad rejection so he just watched from afar: "What in the worlds is going on?" Ken was brought out of his musings when he heard Yuuri and the others talking loudly about something. He turned to where they were staring and saw that Castiel was glowing a bright blue, his beloveds holding onto him and glowing as well.

Ken widened his eyes and then said loudly: "He has the power to travel the dimen...Michael!" They all jerked their heads back to the scene and saw that the small group was now disappearing, Castiel holding his hand out towards his godfather with a frightened look on his face. Before they could do anything or move he looked at them and said: "W...we w...w...will be b...b...back!" The four then disappeared and somehow there was a white portal left behind that was rapidly closing behind them: "NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE HIM AGAIN!" Ken dashed forward before they could stop him, his long hair trailing after him. He reached the portal and then jumped through right before it could close, leaving everyone panicking on what they were going to do about what happened.

_**Elemental Nations (Konoha)**_

It was a week before the Genin exams at the academy and Iruka was annoyed with his class. The two students that annoyed him the most thought were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They were constantly bickering over Sasuke Uchiha ad would scream at each other over who got to sit next to him in class, going as far as throwing the person who was already sitting there away so they could have the seat. Said Uchiha kept telling them that he was not interested in them and to leave him alone but they were still always after him for dates, which was why they now had restraining orders to stay away from the Uchiha district and even the Hokage had threatened them with time in the mental ward of the hospital but they would not listen: "THAT IS IT!"

There was a yellow flash and then the Yondaime was standing there, the two girls shaking in fear as everyone else looked at him with grateful smiles on their faces: "You 2 have been warned repeatedly and Inoichi as well as Councilwoman Sakino has vouched for you saying that it would never happen again but this is no longer going to be tolerated. ANBU!" a man with the mask of a weasel and a woman with the mask of a snake appeared and he said to them: 'Take Ms. Yamanaka and Ms. Haruno to the mental ward, have their chakra sealed and inform their families of what has happened." The two nodded, grabbed the girls before they could run and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Minato turned to Iruka and smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head: "I apologize for the interruption Iruka-san but I could not..."

Before he could finish speaking there was a loud rumble and Minato knocked Iruka out of the way when a white portal appeared, releasing insane amounts of chakra that cleared all of the students and teachers of the entire academy out. ANBU appeared and surrounded the room, the teachers making sure that all of the students were outside or at home so they would not be affected. Minato and Iruka slowly stood up but the tensed right away when there was a ripple in the portal and five men came out, one of the young blond ones falling on his knees and covering his face with a hood, the others gathering around him to talk to him in a strange language that they were unable to understand at all.

ANBU came forward to grab them but the one who had fallen to his knees quickly pushed the others out of their grasp and in the blink of an eye all of the ANBU were wounded and had passed out on the floor, said young man looking at Minato from under his hood, the emerald eyes glowing with anger as his twin swords were gleaming with the blood of the ANBU he had attacked. Minato slowly made his way forward to say something but then he froze in fear when the blood that was on the blades was absorbed into them as if someone or something was drinking it.

He put the now clean blades back into their sheaths under the cloak and went back to his group, the four others holding him in a very protective manner. Minato just stood there for another moment, unsure of what to say so Iruka took a step forward and asked cautiously: "Who are you and how did the five of you come to be here like this?" Ken looked at him with slight relief in his eyes and said in their language: "We appeared here by mistake sir. My Godson came into a new power on his birthday today and we ended up here because of it. And we did not mean to injure these men but my godson is a seasoned soldier and he saw them as a threat to our well-being.

Minato finally broke out of his stupor and he said in an understanding voice: 'That is perfectly understandable young man. Now what may I ask are your names and where you come from?" The face of Ken lost its warmth ad he said in a serious and cold voice: "I am afraid that I cannot tell you as it is classified." Minato nodded and then summoned some medical shinobi to take the ANBU to the hospital so that they would be able to get treatment. He then turned back to them and said: "Well now, would the five of you please come with me to the tower so that we can find somewhere that you will be able to stay?" Ken translated what he had said and once he had finished they looked at the cloaked one, who thought for a moment and then nodded so they followed Minato to the tower while Iruka went to the hospital to see if he could help in any way.

Outside many of the people were staring at the absolutely gorgeous young men who were following their Hokage, many curious on who it was that was under the cull body cloak. Once they had reached his office within the tower Minato asked for them t sit down but Castiel and Ken remained standing as the others sat in chairs with the two standing behind them protectively. Minato took some papers out of the desk and read them then after a moment looked at them and asked: "So is there a way for us to be able to help you find a way home?" Ken shook his head and said as Castiel squeezed his hand tightly: "My godson will be able to help us get home but since he does not have any control over that power yet it may take some time to get home." "Hey Gaki!"

Minato turned around and saw Jiraya sitting there just outside his window with his usual goofy grin on his face. He went inside and looked to the group. When he saw Saralegi he got a perverted grin on his face and said: "Well..." before he could even take another step Castiel took a small square of parchment out of his pocket and threw it at him, causing Jiraya to go stiff and fall to the ground not being able to move any of his limbs: "W...what is this?" Castiel snapped his gloved fingers and lightning started coursing through the body of Jiraya, making him scream in complete agony: "Hey stop! Release my father at once!" Castiel took the paper off of his forehead and Jiraya just lay there in a pile of smoking limbs, the others with satisfied looks on their faces and Ken laughing at him.

Once he had calmed down he looked towards Minato and asked: "So where will we be able to stay sir? We can always find a hotel until another, more convenient location has been found." Minato nodded and called in his secretary to send for Inu to escort them to the Golden Cherry Blossom Hotel. Jiraya slowly stood up and glanced at the group again but then dove to hide behind the chair of the Hokage when he saw the emerald green eyes of the young man glow from underneath his hood, another paper in hand but this one red with black markings on it.

After about five minutes there was a poof of smoke and Inu appeared in a low bow: 'You called for me Hokage-sama?" "Yes I did Inu. I want you to escort this group to the Golden Cherry Blossom Hotel where they are going to be staying." Inu nodded and then Minato said: "A team of ANBU will keep an eye on your group for awhile and do not hesitate to ask if there is anything that you need help with." Ken nodded and the group left, the cloaked figure staring at Jiraya for a moment before putting the paper away and going to join the others who formed a protective area around him.

Once they had been settled in the top floor suite Castiel slapped a few of his seals on the walls for complete privacy and sank onto the bed after taking off his cloak and boots, a tired look on his face. Each of his husbands gave him a kiss and then covered him up as he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. They then went into the main room to sit down and Gunter asked in slight worry: "So where do you think that we are Murata-san? Are where in the home world of Maou-sama?" Ken ran a hand through his long hair and said as he sat back: "As far as I can tell this is another world entirely. The energies don't feel like earth or anywhere in our world for that matter. So until Michael learns to control his new powers we are going to remain stranded here." The three sat down across from him and just thought about what they would do in this unknown world and how they were going to get back.


	4. Chapter 3 New World

A few months later Minato was in his office doing his hated paperwork and thinking about the group of men who had appeared in the classroom without warning. He and some members of the council had tried to get their names but could not because they would not say anything. The one with the long black hair was the one who always spoke for them and when asked why he said that the others were not able to understand their language or speak it. But the thing that surprised Minato the most was that the owners of the Onsen absolutely adored the man who always wore the cloak to cover his face. When he had asked them why he was told that the young man had put up seals that prevented perverts from peeping or entering under a henge to peep or make holes while they were using it.

Jiraya had tried to keep peeping but was always sent to the hospital to have his wounds healed by Tsunade, who was thankful to the young man for doing something so selfless. Minato had taken a look at the seals to check the work and his head started to spin with all of the strange writings on it: "Excuse me Hokage-sama but one of the young men has come to see you." "Go ahead and let them in Shizune." There was soon another knock on the door and it opened, the man always wearing the cloak walking in, his emerald eyes glowing in anger as he threw a group of ANBU on the ground before the desk: "What in the hell did you do to y ANBU this time young man?"

Castiel just stared at him in anger for a moment but then he turned around and walked out of the room: "They were trying to watch his training sessions again Yondaime-chan." Minato jerked his head towards the window to find Ken standing just outside the threshold of the window with a very serious look on his face. Minato went towards the window to try and grab him but Ken shook his head, fell off the ledge and disappeared as if he were never there. Minato just stood there slightly angry for a moment but then he had Shizune send for some medical ninjas to come to his office to take the injured ANBU so that they would be able to get treatment for what had happened.

Back at the hotel a little while later the small group had packed up all of their things and checked out of the hotel so that they could move into the house that they had been able to purchase when they came back from liberating Wave Country on one of their many out of Village outings within Fire Country. They had a wall put up and Castiel carved his barrier seals into the stones so no one wold be able to get in or look inside without their permission. Once he had finished with the carvings he went into the master bedroom and put his cloak on a hook inside of the closet, a tired look on his face. The teachers in his mind-scape had been working him harder than before and now he had learned how to talk and the reason he could not before but he wanted to surprise his loved ones.

Castiel had also found out that his two best friends Gaara and Kankuro were in this world and that they were a three day journey from Konoha in Suna. He had been exchanging letters with the two of them and the two were writing back, eager to finally see him face to face so they were trying to find a way to get to Konoha. Gunter,Saralegi and Berias were looking around the village at the sights and Ken has gone to get something but he would not say what so he was all alone for the morning. Castiel took a long bath and changed into some clothes that his fathers had bought for him on one of their many trips to Earth when they went to visit his grandmother, grandfather and uncle Shouri.

He had gone with them a couple of times and he did not care for it at all. His grandfather was very boring, his uncle was very strange and his grandmother was downright annoying. She was always squealing and saying how cute he was and also trying to get him to try on girl's clothes, which he always refused by ignoring her and walking away. Whenever he tried to go into the backyard to read or resume his training she would interrupt him with some pointless activity that he hated so one time he had learned how to read and write in the Japanese language then wrote them a letter that said he would not be going back for a visit again no matter what they said or did for him. Now whenever his parents came from a visit they would bring letters or packages for him from them that he always sent back to them unopened with letters saying to stop and leave him alone.

The clothes he now had on were pitch black steel toed boots, silky looking black pants, a black long sleeved dress shirt and a vest that was the color of his eyes. He also wore a hat with an emerald stripe on it that he loved. He picked up his black trench coat, put his swords on his back and another pair at his belt, put on green rimmed mirrored sunglasses and a black mask that covered the bottom half of his face and his entire head so they could not see what color his hair and then he took off into the woods to find a large tree to sit in so he could read his copy of the Forbidden Scroll that his teachers had given him. He nor his teachers knew where the scroll had come from but whenever he would complete a certain amount of his training a new section would appear in what they called the 'mental' library.

As a matter of fact a scroll appeared when he had turned nine that was labeled 'Hiraishin' and it was the technique that made him known as the White Flash of the Mazoku Nation. He was able to use all of the elements and a few no one had heard of before including gravity, light, darkness and somehow blood but he did not like using it because it seemed cruel to him. He was still jumping through the tree when he saw an empty field with three stumps and a large stone with names as well as a beautiful river not too far away. He sat down by the stumps, took off his sunglasses and started to read over the scroll, a content look on his face.

About 2 hours later he was still sitting there reading when he heard voices getting closer to his area so he put the scroll on his back, put his sunglasses back on and walked towards the water were he sat down on a large stone so he could see who was coming. After a moment a black haired boy with a red and white fan on the back of his clothes appeared with another pale boy in strange clothes with a short sword on his back. Behind him was a wild looking boy with a fur lined hooded coat and a small white puppy on his head. Behind all of them was a tall man with gravity defying silver hair with a mask covering the bottom half of his face and a plated headband covering one of his eyes: "Hey you! Civilians are not allowed onto shinobi training grounds!"

Castiel just sat there without moving so the wild looking boy moved closer and yelled again: "Did you hear what I said man? This place is not for civilians!" He just stared at the boy, who let his temper get away from him and ran forward to grab him. But all of their eyes widened when he disappeared in a white flash and appeared in the middle of the lake, standing on it as if it were second nature for him. The eyes of Kakashi widened even more and he said: "How in the worlds does he know that move? You three stay here so that I can go and inform the Hokage about this." the three nodded and he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared in the Hokage Tower where he walked by the secretary and into the office itself where Minato looked up from his paperwork: "Kakashi what is the matter?"

Kakashi stepped forward and said quickly: "One of the men who appeared here knows the Hiraishin!" Minato widened his eyes and said quickly: "Take a team of ANBU and see if you can bring him in for questioning." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves to do what had been asked of him, Minato getting up and leaving to see if he could find the black haired man so he could ask what was going on.

Back in the village Ken had just come out of a flower shop with some seeds and a few bags of potting soil and some gardening tool in a scroll. He wanted to plant a garden for vegetables and maybe some fruits so that they would not have to travel into town so much because they were all getting uncomfortable with the stares that they were getting from old, young, male and females alike. He was walking down the street whistling to himself when he jumped to the side in order to avoid the kunai and shuriken launched at him: "What in the name of Shin'oh is wrong with you people?"

The ninja started chasing him so he took off at a dash after putting his things away in his side bag as he ran, a panicked look on his face: "Stop running and submit yourself for questioning on the theft of Konoha scrolls!" Ken kept running towards their home and then he saw Saralegi, Gunter and Berias fighting against another group that had tried to take them as well. The four were then cornered against some walls and ANBU tried to grab them as the Yondaime came forward. He was going to ask them some questions but there was a white flash and he flew into the wall on the other side of the square.

The ANBU turned around and saw the last young man standing there with two of his swords out, his emerald eyes glowing in anger again: "Do not touch my husbands and Kyofu you Konoha Tree fuckers." The ANBU dashed forward, thinking that he was not match for all 40 of them when they froze, literally from ice winds that were coming from the mouth of Castiel, turning them into blocks of ice. A few minutes later Minato finally pulled himself out of the building and looked to see that the ANBU were unconscious on the ground with bits of ice everywhere and the group gone again. He called for people to take them to the hospital and he looked around again to find a kunai with blood on it that did not come from any of his people: _'maybe this can tell us who that masked figure is.' _He carefully put it in a bag and disappeared in a yellow flash to get the blood tested to see if it matched anything there.

**I hope you enjoyed this installment and I hope you review this so I do not have to send Gwendal or Gaara after you.****Obi-Chan**


	5. Chapter 4 Relations Revealed

Back at their home Saralegi was cleaning the wounds of his beloved, which as usual healed very fast but not fast enough for the others. When they had reappeared in their house they noticed that he seemed to be favoring one side and one leg so they looked and found a shuriken deep in his leg and a kunai in his side. Naturally they started to panic and they got even worse when he got tired of the pain and pulled the two weapons out of his body, causing the blood to flow like a river. They all gathered some towels and rags to cover the wounds and once the bleeding had slowed down Saralegi sat down with him to patch up his wound: "I am sorry Sara." The young man froze and he looked up, his eyes wide behind the pale purple lenses he always wore: "D...D...D..."

Before Saralegi could finish speaking Castiel took him into his arms and kissed him soundly, Berias, Gunter and Ken blushing up a storm when they came in bringing some fresh clothes and bandages. They just stared at the scene for a moment but then they saw that it was not ending any time soon so they left the things on the table next to them and walked out of them room before they ended up jumping their beloved. When the two had finally pulled apart Sara had a dreamy look on his face and had completely forgot what he was going to say. Once they had all cleaned up they went to the kitchens so they could eat breakfast,which they had skipped earlier in the day because of what happened with the Hokage and the ANBU.

At the hospital a few hours later Tsunade was staring at the results of the blood test with eyes so wide that Minato and Jiraya thought that they were going to pop out of her head: "What is the matter mother? Is there something wrong with the results?" Tsunade just handed them the scroll and sat down hard on her chair, her face still frozen in shock. When the two men read over the results their faces froze in shock as well, tears rolling down their faces: "A...are you absolutely positive about this Tsu-chan? Is there not some way that this can be wrong?" Tsunade shook her head and said as she wiped the tears from her eyes: "We ran the test ten different times and each result was exactly the same you old pervert. That cloaked man is your missing son Naruto Minato."

Minato just sat there with tears rolling down his face for a moment but then he fell to his knees and said: "Oh thank you Kami-sama for bringing my baby boy back to me!I need to go and find him right now!" he jumped up and was going to leave but his mother put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back to his stool, a stern look on her face: "I have not completely healed your wounds yet Minato. Those swords of his really did a number on your body and it is taking longer than normal to heal these wounds."

He just looked at her and wanted to leave at that moment but when he saw the stern face of his mother he withered and sat back down with a defeated look on his face. Jiraya then stood up and said: "I am going to their house to see if they will let me in and at least talk to me." The two nodded and he jumped through the open window and onto the roof across the way. He then started dashing off to the new home of the group who had fallen through the portal: "I hope that he at least talks to me after I tried to flirt with that blond girl that came with him."

At the house Gunter, Berias and Sara had passed out when they found out that their beloved was now able to talk. Ken and Castiel were sitting under the large tree reading some of the books Castiel always carried around with him in a scroll: "So when did you learn how to talk Michael? And why did you not do so before? It may have made it easier on us if you had." Castiel looked up from his book and said in a quiet yet musical voice that Ken secretly loved: "My g...guardians and trainers taught me about three weeks after we arrived. I w...was just waiting for the opportune moment to reveal such information." Ken nodded and then went back to reading his book, Castiel pulling out a roll of parchment paper and an ink pot with his quill from a seal on his wrist.

They were reading and writing quietly when Castiel leaned over and whispered something to Ken, who blushed deeply before looking at him and saying: "I would love to Michael, but can it be in another village?" "O...of course Ken-chan. We can do it any t...time or any..." before he could finish there was a flash of light and a scream from the front gate so the two stood up and Castiel covered his head so only his eyes would show. They walked to the front gate where they found a smoking and bruised Jiraya lying in front of their gate on the opposite side: "And what may I ask are you doing Jiraya-teme? Why are you trying to break into our home? Do you have some kind of strange disease that causes you to look for things to give you pain?"

Jiraya slowly stood up and said in an annoyed voice: "Of course not! I just came to talk to you about something. Can I come inside so we can..." "Go away you filthy pervert and do nor come back to our home again." The two turned around and were walking back to the house when Jiraya said: "Would you please just let me in? I really would like to talk to you and apologize for trying to flirt with your girlfriend." The two froze halfway to the house and Ken had to put a hand on the shoulder of Castiel: "Please do not do anything irrational Michael." _'but he just c...called my Saralegi a g...g...girl! A..at least let me defend his honor Ken-chan!' _Ken just stood there for a moment but then he nodded and said as he turned to go back to the gate: "Alright Michael you go in to get ready and I will tell him."

Castiel thanked him and went inside to change and inform the others of what was happening. Ken then walked up to the gate and said: "Jiraya-teme, my godson wants to challenge you to a duel to defend the honor of his beloved Saralegi. Are you willing to accept or do you yield like the coward you are?" Jiraya bristled and said: "Of course I accept young man!" "DO NOT call me that you young upstart! I may look young but I can guarantee you that is far from the truth. So be at the large arena on the other side of the village in one hour or be branded as the perverted coward that you are." Jiraya growled but nodded and disappeared to get ready and also to inform his son and wife so they could watch the match.

Inside of the house about ten minutes later the four were watching as Castiel was getting dressed with the anger showing in his eyes: "Why are you so angry Cas? Did that pervert do or say something to make you like this?" "H...he called m...my Sara a g...girl and I remembered his perverted thoughts when we first arrived." Sara bristled in anger and Berias said; "Destroy him for what he tried to do to Saralegi Castiel." Castiel nodded and surprised them all by actually smiling softly before going to put his hair up so it would not get in his face: 'Ooooooooo.' They all froze and saw something move slightly in a bundle on a pedestal near a window: "You did not do what we think you did right Michael?" 'Ooooooooo! Oooooooooo! Oooooooooo!'

They all turned to the bundle and Gunter took off the sheet to reveal Morgif there, its horrid face smiling and making noises: "You took Morgif from Blood Pledge Castle Castiel? How is that possible if he can only be handled by the Maou?" Castiel came out fastening the clasp on his cloak and said as he picked up Morgif and put him at his belt in case he was needed: "I borrowed him for the mock battles and forgot Th...that I sealed him into a tr...training scroll." Ken looked at him and said: "But that does not explain how you are able to wield him Michael." Castiel turned to Ken and his eyes flickered to sapphire blue before turning back to emerald: "He l...likes me Ken-chan." He threw the hood on and left the room with his husbands, leaving Ken standing there with a look of shock on his face. He then chuckled a little: "Morgif would be the one to recognize the Shin'oh."

**Chunin Exam Arena**

In the main box of the arena Jiraya, Minato and Tsunade were in the middle waiting for the group: "Are you positive that you should be doing this Ero-oyaji?" "I have repeatedly told you not to call me that gaki! And I saw no reason to deny his request for a duel." "I...If you had you would forever be known as a cowardly and filthy pervert." They turned their heads around quickly and found the small group standing there with the cloaked one in the middle with his emerald eyes glowing in anger as he looked at Jiraya: "I am h...here to defend the h...honor of my beloved Saralegi. You tried to take him away wh...when we first met and then a little while ago you had the n...n...nerve to call him a girl!"

Everyone who had gathered to watch looked down at the group and widened their eyes when they saw that Saralegi really was a guy and they had all thought he was a girl. Minato took a step forward after a minute and asked with a trembling hand out: "My son is that really you? Have you really come back to us?" Castiel took a step back and slapped his hand away as Minato got closer: "I am n...not your son Yondaime-san so do not spout such lies!" "But your name is Naruto Daisuke Namikaze-Senju and you are my son!" Castiel backhanded him to the ground and said for all of the people to hear: "My name is not Naruto you lying son of filth. I am Crown Prince Castiel Michael Shibuya von Bieldfeld, Captain of the Imperial forces of my father the Maou!" _'Castiel-sama may we watch this match please?'_

Castiel backed away a few steps and stood in an empty area, his hands being held in an unfamiliar sign, his eyes closed in concentration. He stood in silence for a few moments but one by one lights started flying out of him until there were ten colored orbs at his left and thirteen black orbs on his right. The lights expanded and revealed ten young men in different colored cloaks and the thirteen men in black cloaks: "Y...you ay want to sit down w... with the others so none of y...you are caught up in this my friends." The groups nodded and winked at him before following the others into an empty section of the stands that was normally for visiting dignitaries. Tsunade helped Minato stand and they went to the stands to watch what would happen in the match.

Jiraya looked at Castiel and asked: "Are you going to fight me with your cloak on Naru..." before he could finish speaking Jiraya found himself imbedded in a wall on the other side of the arena after seeing a white flash: "DO NOT call me that you filthy pervert! You will all address me as Captain Shibuya von Bieldfeld or not at all!" Jiraya pulled himself out of the wall and watched as his grandson unfastened the clasp and threw the cloak to one of the branches so it would not get dirty. He had on black combat boots and a uniform like his father Wolfram but instead of it being blue and gold it was blue and black. His blond hair still had the one black streak and was in a tight braid and the pendants he wore on his head were glowing in the light.

His emerald eyes sparkled dangerously and the two started fighting, his groups watching with amusement on their faces as everyone else in the arena was wincing at the wounds Jiraya was getting. But they were surprised when they saw that Castiel did not even have one wound anywhere: "How are you not hurt? I could have sworn that I hit you at least once or twice." Castiel dusted off his hands and said: "I have b...been a soldier since I was five y...years old. I would n...not be of much use to my father or country if I could not take weak hits such as that." The eyes of Castiel flashed blue for a minute and then he said in an eerily calm voice that scared everyone and made a shiver of excitement go up the spines of his group: "Now I will show you to NEVER disrespect my husband again!"

Castiel jumped into the air and his feet suddenly were covered in metal: "2 TON METAL MISSLE!" He fell towards the ground and landed directly on Jiraya's balls, causing all of the men in the arena to faint because of phantom pains. But all of the women started to cheer like mad and jumped up and down with joy. Castiel put his cloak back on and left the arena with the others, his guardians and teachers disappearing to return to his mind-scape. Tsunade and Minato stared after the group with longing while Jiraya was passed out in a crater on the ground, his hand cradling his balls even though he was passed out.

**Castiel has gotten his revenge on Jiraya for what he said about his Saralegi! So how do you like it? Please let me know what you think and I hope to have another chapter up soon! So enjoy this and the other stories I have and Peace!**** Obi-Chan**


	6. Chapter 5 Trying and Failing

A week later the women of the village were still thanking him for what he had done to the resident pervert Jiraya, who was still in the hospital healing from all of his wounds. At their home Castiel was in their front garden planting vegetables while his three beloveds were in the village looking for more potting soil for their indoor plants and Gunter wanted to look for good weapons shops. Ken had also went to look for a bookstore so they could learn more about the world that they were in: "C...can I help you ANBU-Chan?" the female ANBU at the gate started and she said as she pulled a scroll from her pouch: "The council wishes to see you at a meet..." "Th...they have tried this before and the answer remains the same, NO WAY. Now pl...please leave before I a...activate the seals on the walls."

The kunoichi widened her eyes behind the mask and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Castiel smirking to himself as he went back to work. He finished planting the vegetables and watered them with a content look on his face. Castiel knew that he had the power to make them mature right then and there but he loved to be able to work on them and take care of them by hand so he left them the way they were. He dusted himself off and then went to sit down in the rocking chair on the front porch to read a book, a smile on his face because he absolutely loved rocking chairs for some reason. He sat back and said to himself; "Father, P...papa I wish you were here. I miss the 2 of y...you so very much." he started reading his book and did not notice that the jewels he wore on his forehead were glowing slightly.

**Blood Pledge Castle**

In the Mazoku world it had already been two years since the small group had disappeared into that strange portal. They had been looking everywhere in the nation and all over the world but could not even find a trace of them. In Blood Pledge Castle the mood seemed extremely somber. Yuuri still went about his duties as the Maou but it seemed as if all of his happiness disappeared. And Wolfram seemed the most depressed of all. He would no longer leave the castle, could often be found in the room of his son crying or he was sitting in the favorite rocking chair of his son in the garden where Castiel was often found reading his books with his husbands: "Wolf are you feeling okay? Have you eaten your lunch yet?"

Wolfram slowly turned around and found Yuuri standing there with a worried look on his tired face: "Yuuri I miss my baby so much. When are we going to find my baby?" Yuuri went to his knees in front of his beloved and took him into his arms, the tears falling down both of their faces: "There is no need to worry Wolf. Shin'oh will help us find our son." _'I can lead you to him Maou-sama and Wolfram-sama but only if you want me to.' _the two jerked their heads up and saw one of the guardians of their son standing there in his full armor as always, a bare hint of blue eyes showing through the visor: "What are you talking about guardian-san? Can you really lead us to our baby boy?" The guardian nodded and then said: _'but you will be unable to return until Castiel-sama learns to control his traveling powers. Is that alright with you majesties?' _

The two nodded almost feverently and Yuuri said: "Give us a moment to inform the others and we will come back here so we can go." _'You have ten minutes to return here majesties for that is all of the time I have to get you there.' _The two nodded again and took off quickly to tell everyone and get their things ready to leave. The former Shin'oh looked arou at the castle grounds and smiled as he remembered his time there as the first Maou. About eight minutes later the two returned with their bags and the guardian created a white portal so that they could leave: '_Just hold onto my hands and we will go to where your son and his beloved people are. And whatever you do please do not let go of my hands or you will be lost between the worlds.' _The two grasped each of his hands and they walked through the portal that disappeared behind them.

**Konoha**

Within the village of Konoha they were getting ready for the Chunin Exams and people were rushing around to be sure that everything would be prepared on time. In the shinobi district Castiel was walking towards a weapons shop that allowed him to use their forge. It was going to be the birthday of Berias and he wanted to make him a brand new pair of swords since his old ones were starting to wear down: "Prince Shibuya von Bieldfeld hold on for a moment please!" Castiel turned around and smiled slightly under his hood when he saw his new friend and Shodaime Otokage of the Sound Village Orochimaru. They had met the month before when he and Ken had taken their honeymoon after they were married by the former Shin'oh: "A...Arashi my friend how are you d...doing? I have n...not seen you since last month."

The two gave each other a friendly hug and Orochimaru said as they walked down the street: "We are doing quite well highness. Our kunoichi just cannot thank you enough for those privacy seals that you put on the hot-springs." The two walked and talked for a little while and when they got to the weapons shop Castiel shook the hand of his friend and said: "W...well it was g...good to see you again Arashi-san. Tell Kabuto that I said h..hello please." :Of course highness and I hope to see you at the finals." Once Orochimaru had disappeared into the crowd Castiel went into the shop to see a large bear of a man bringing more weapons to the front: "Good aft...afternoon Dustin-san. H...how are you doing today?" Dustin Higurashi looked up and smiled: "Captain Shibuya von Bieldfeld is it time to make the present for young Berias?" "Y...yes it is my friend. W...would you l...like to watch my for...forging technique?" The eyes of the large man were shining with happiness and he put the weapons in his arms down: "Of course I would like to watch!"

About three and a half hours later Castiel was coming out of the store with two new swords wrapped in cloth in hand, Dustin in the store with stars in his eyes: "You are welcome to come back any time Your majesty! Sat hello to your family for me please!" Castiel waved slightly and walked down the road to his home, ignoring the men and women that were staring at him, trying to flirt or trying to get his attention: "CAS! IT REALLY IS YOU!" He put the now sealed swords into his pocket and turned around, his eyes widening as his hood fell off in surprise: "G...Gaara and Kankuro?" The two sand shinobi smiled and rushed towards him, the three hugging in the middle of the road: "Y...you have no idea how much I h...have wanted to see you bo...both outside of the mind-scape! H...how have the two have you b...b...been?"

The three pulled apart and Castiel pulled his hood back on as they walked down the street: "We have actually been doing very well Cas. Gaara is now in the running to be our new Kazekage. Father told us that if our team can make it to the finals and one of us makes Chunin he would officially be made the Godaime Kazekage in two months." Gaara looked down with a bright blush on his face a Castiel squeezed his shoulder: "T...that is w...wonderful n...news Gaara! You s...should be proud of y...your hard work my friend." Gaara looked up and smiled softly and then they continued walking towards the new house as they were talking: "So how is Temari doing? D...does she still not believe that I am real?"

The two rolled their eyes and Kankuro said as he adjusted Crow on his back: "She is still in denial about you my friend. Do you think that you can meet with her during the exams?" "Of course. W...we can meet the day be...before the first exam." They thanked him and when they got to the house Gaara said: "Well we have to register for the exams and then check into our hotel." "C...come back for dinner tonight at a...around seven and bring your sensei, T...Temari and your father if he is here."

The two nodded and walked towards the Hokage tower while Castiel put a hand on the gate so it could read his power signature and let him in: "W...what is this f...familiar power sign...It cannot be!" Castiel took his hand away from the gate and dashed off towards the familiar power signatures, Berias, Gunter, Saralegi and Ken catching up to him as they had felt the same thing at the same time. They ran to the area above the Hokage Monument and stopped within the line of trees when they saw a strange distortion in the air not far from where they were standing. Castiel sensed ninja and the Hokage coming so he pulled out some barrier seals and put them up so no one would come through and bother them or get hurt. The distortion widened after a moment and all of their eyes widened when they saw Yuuri and Wolfram fall out, the guardian bowing to Castiel before he disappeared back into the mind-scape so he could rest.

Yuuri and Wolfram shook their heads to clear them and then they heard a voice behind them: "Maou-sama!" they turned around and their eyes widened when they saw the group standing there staring at them in shock: "F...father and P...papa!" the two turned to the cloaked figure and their eyes widened when the hood fell off: "My baby you are here!" Castiel just stood there for a moment but then tears came to the eyes of his fathers when Castiel actually smiled widely and ran to them, the tears rolling down his face. The two also ran forward and hugged him tightly, no one wanting to let go: "What is going on here? Why is there a barrier in the way?"

The seven turned around to see the Hokage, some ANBU, Jiraya and Tsunade standing just outside of the barrier in the tree line, curious yet serious looks on their faces when they saw who was in the clearing: "Come over h...here my loves and Papa and f...father and I w...will take us home." they all put their hands on him and then disappeared in a white flash, the barrier disappearing and the tags disintegrating before the ANBU could pick them up and have them studied for further research. Minato turned to them and said: "My parennts and I are going to their home so one team come with us and the rest of you return to your posts. And have Iruka take the Chunin Exam applications until I arrive." They nodded and four of the ANBU stayed with them while the others disappeared to resume their duties and talk to Iruka about what the Hokage had asked him to do until he returned to the office.

At their home a few moments later there was a white flash in the living room and the seven of them appeared in the empty space, Castiel grabbing onto his fathers again as the tears poured down his face: "P...papa and f...father you have no idea how much I have missed you! I...It has been nearly seven months here b...b...but I know that at home it h...has been two y...y...years." The three finally pulled apart and the two sat down while Castiel went to get some tea and snacks from the kitchen. They had been talking for a few minutes when Yuuri saw the glint of a ring on the hand of Ken. He looked at Wolfram and when he had saw it as well the two smirked at him and Yuuri said: "So you finally went through with it then Ken-chan?"

Ken blushed like a tomato and asked in a nervous voice: "S...so how long have you two known about this? And no one else knows about this other than those here right?" The two looked at him and Wolfram said: "Everyone at Blood Pledge Castle knew you were in love with Castiel and you are also the only one he allows to call him Michael, which meant he loved you at least a little as well. The maids and soldiers were even taking bets on how long it would take for you to confess because he would not do it. It seems as if brother Gwendal won the bet." "P...papa, f...father leave my K...Ken-Chan alone." Castiel walked back into the room with one tray that had two teapots and some cups and another one that was laden with tea sweets, which made Wolfram drool a river: "It has been more than two years since we have been able to eat your tea sweets baby." "Naruto! Please come to your front gate and bring those two new young men with you! We need to question on where they came from!"

Outside of the front gate Tsunade was tending to the ANBU who had gone with them. They had tried to go over the wall and break down the front gate but the seals activated and they were knocked unconscious by a strange surge of energy they had not seen before: "W...what do you w...want Yondaime-san? And have I not told you to call me by my name or n...not at all?" "But Naruto is your name and you are my son! Why can you not see that?" " How DARE you try to claim our son as your own!" Castiel smirked slightly and said when the two had reached his sides: "Yondaime-san, m...meet my Papa and father Wolfram and K...King Yuuri Shibuya von Bieldfeld."

Jiraya stared at the two then Castiel with extreme shock on his face and then said: "Great Kami-sama you look exactly like them!" The three smiled in pride and Yuuri said: "i have no idea who you think you are but you have no right to try and claim our son as your own young man." Tsunade jumped up from where she had been treating the ANBU and said: "We are all older than You young man! The white haired pervert and I are both 55 and our son is 37! You cannot be older than 17 so cannot claim to be his fathers!" Yuuri and Wolfram both laughed and nodded to their son, who took a step forward and said: "In the world t...that we come from we age d...differently. F...father is 58, Papa Wolfram is 128 and I h...ha...happen to have j...just had my 42nd b...birthday. Now I h...have dinner p...preparations to get to so l...leave my home and d...do not bother us." the three on the other side just stood in silence as the other three went inside to eat, not bothering to look back at them to see if they had gone.

Later that night, about two hours before Gaara and the others were going to be there Castiel had thrown them out of the kitchens and dining room so he could cook and set up and they could all be surprised. The others were sitting in the living room and Wolfram was talking with the other three while Yuuri was sitting by an open door with Ken playing a game of Shogi, the gentle breeze moving their hair slightly; "So Murata, how long have you and Cas been married?" Ken moved a piece and said as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear: "We have been married for a little over a month. He took me to a festival in Rice Country three months after our first date and proposed to me during the fireworks."

Yuuri smiled softly and said as they started another game: "We have been looking for all of you for two years and would still have been doing so if not for what happened in Shin Makoku." Ken paused before moving his piece and asked in a quiet yet worried voice: "What do you mean Yuuri? What happened that made you call off the search?" Yuuri sighed, looked at the moon and said with a tear rolling down his face: "Lady Cheri died a year ago. She seemed fine that entire time but one day she went to her rooms to have a 'beauty nap' as she liked to call them and never woke up. Gwendal went looking for her and was the one who found her body and has not been the same since. He refuses to leave his estates, threw Anissina out of his home and refuses to see anyone until Castiel comes back since he is quite attached to him. Anissina tried to get him to come out of his shell but...he did the unthinkable and hit her hard across the face before throwing her out again and banishing her from his lands."

Wolfram came up and put his head on the shoulder of Yuuri and said as he watched the game: "We have gone to the temple many times to pray for help on what is happening..." before he could finish talking they heard a yell and crash from the kitchen so they jumped up and rushed into the kitchen where they found Castiel on his knees in front of a broken plate and his head in his hands facing away from them: "Castiel are you alright? What happened?" "I am f...fine I ju...just overheard you t...talking about Uncle and th...that strange w...woman. I will c...clean this up so you c...can go back to what you were doing." They hesitated for a moment and then left the room but Ken stayed behind: "Michael look at me love. I can tell that there is something wrong so please tell me." Castiel stood up and put the broken dish into a container so he could fix it later but would not turn around so Ken looked at his back sternly and said in a quiet voice only the two could hear; "Shin'oh look at me right now before I go and tell the others who you are." Castiel froze at the quiet yet serious threat so he turned around slowly and Ken gasped at what he saw.


End file.
